Naruto oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Naruto series, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Good morning Hokage

Good morning Hokage

Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open as the early morning light filtered through his bedroom window, the soft early spring breeze wafting in onto the exposed skin of his upper body as the bed sheets only covered him from the waist down

Normally when the morning came it was either the early light, the breeze coming through the window or sometimes even Kurama barking at him to get up but that morning was different, that morning he awake to a hot wet blissful heat surrounding his morning room and a shape under the covers between his legs

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Naruto lifted the bedsheets to confirm his suspicions as he found Hinata lying naked on her front between his legs, his thick morning wood buried deep in her mouth and throat as she leisurely bobbed her head along it, her tongue working the underside of his shaft as her hands softly trailed along his thighs

Giving her husband another hard lustful suck Hinata then pulled away when she realised the covers had been moved "good morning" she greeted him cheerily with heavy breath before eagerly going back to sucking his cock, massaging the top half with her lips and tongue whilst her hands worked the bottom few inches

Having opened his mouth to jokingly question her of the occasion since she had woken him with what most men would deem a gift Naruto's words died in his throat as Hinata then moved her hands to take his cock into hers, her hands clutching at his hips pulling on them to try and force more of his cock down her throat

"Oh fuck Hinata…" he was finally able to rasp out as his groin tightened, his cock throbbing and oozing precum down his wife's gullet as she continued to hum and moan around his girth, his balls starting to tighten as his release steadily built up

Lying back down Naruto let his hands slide into his wife's hair, his fingers winding into the soft raven locks making her hum louder around his cock, her lips tightening around his throbbing shaft as her cheeks hollowed desperate to taste her husband's cum

Gripping her hair tighter Naruto began to buck his hips, steadily starting to fuck his wife's mouth in tandem to her bobbing head making her moan and hum in both approval and arousal "ah fuck that's it Hinata…keep going…keep sucking…ah fuck!" the Hokage then gasped as he came hard in Hinata's hungry mouth, his wife sucking even harder as she stroked the inches of his cock that weren't buried in her mouth

"Oh my god that's good" Naruto groaned as Hinata sucked on him throughout his entire climax, happily gulping down his cum as he stroked her hair, her oral worship keeping his cock rock hard and sensitive as she made sure to swallow every drop of his load before she released him

"So good…" Hinata simpered licking her lips clean of him before proceeding to lick his cock and balls clean of any remaining cum, her tongue laving his length with love and attention before the raven haired Shinobi moved to straddle her husband's waist "just lie back and let me take care of you" she purred running her dripping slit along the underside of his cock, the Hyuuga turned Uzumaki all too eager and happy to please and worship her husband wanting him to start his day in the best mood possible

Teasing herself with his cock head Hinata then slowly sank down on him, her long low moan of ecstasy filling the headroom as she rolled her head back, letting sheer pleasure course through her body as her insides were filled to the brim "ah yesss Narutoooo" she moaned rolling her wide hips as she pressed her tight snug cunt down to the base of her husband's cock, Hinata having used a few simple medical Jutsu's to return her core to its old tightness after the birth of each of her children to make sure that sex felt as amazing as possible for both of them

Taking hold of Naruto's hands Hinata placed one on one of her huge breasts whilst placing the other on her full thick ass, encouraging him to grope her as he saw fit whilst she rode him to his next climax "you are so damn beautiful" Naruto husked as he squeezed his wife's breast firmly and spanked her hard eliciting a sharp pleasing moan from her, her pussy clenching tighter showing that she was already close to her own climax

"Naruto…love you…" Hinata purred back as she started pumping her cunt along his cock as fast and hard as she could, her core quickly erupting in ecstasy within moments of picking up her pace making her even tighter for her husband to enjoy as she orgasmed hard on his cock

Rolling his head back with pleasure Naruto let his arms fall to his sides to let himself just enjoy the sensations Hinata's pussy brought him, his groin tightening as he felt his second climax rapidly building up as his wife danced on his cock, her hips gyrating and shaking as her breasts bounced wildly in tandem with her riding pace

As she felt her husband throb and ooze precum inside of her Hinata clamped both hands around her mouth to muffle herself in case she screamed not wanting to wake Boruto and Himawari, her pale eyes staring wide down at Naruto silently begging for his cum as she rode him faster and harder, her thick ass clapping loudly against his thighs

Reaching up Naruto grabbed hold of his wife's tits squeezing them hard as he started to buck his hips making Hinata scream into her palms, her eyes shutting tight with pleasure as Naruto then grunted loudly, his hips bucking up hard with every shot of cum he forced into her welcoming cunt and womb, the sheer feeling of it making Hinata orgasm again as the raven haired Shinobi fell forward onto her husband shaking hard as he finished emptying himself inside of her

As Hinata steadily came down from her orgasm high Naruto stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she was ready to move, the raven haired Shinobi burying her face into the nape of his neck as she squeezed tighter around him "I wish you didn't have to go to work" she mumbled against his skin making him chuckle

"Yeah but unfortunately the Village isn't going to run itself, you need to get Himawari up and fed, Boruto too" Naruto pointed out as Hinata reluctantly pulled away from him "I'll try to be home earlier tonight, honest"

"I know, you just work too hard sometimes" Hinata replied as she donned her morning robes and fastened them "how about this? Be home before eleven after I put the kids to bed and I'll give you a repeat of this morning" she breathed giving her hips a little shake as she turned around to leave the room giving Naruto plenty of incentive to keep his promise

He was home at 11:15

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. It started with an argument

It started with an argument

To call the relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha fiery would be putting it extremely simply and quite honestly an understatement

And whilst it was obvious they cared for each other deep down and at the very least were attracted to each other they couldn't help but get on each other's nerves, most of their conversations ending up with the exchange of snide remarks and even fiery arguments eventually leaving Mitsuki to either simply wait for them to finish or in most cases now simply walk away knowing that he would not be able to get a word in edgewise

As they aged however it wasn't surprising that their arguments soon turned physical in the way of angry sex, neither of them able to contain either their rage or their lust for each other and one day during an insult throwing contest deep in the forest Sarada jumped Boruto and before they both knew it their clothes were scattered everywhere and they were lying naked on the forest floor covered in bruises and scrapes with a mixture of post sex aches and nirvana running through their bodies

From that day the majority of Boruto's and Sarada's arguments ended the same way, spitting acidic insults followed shortly by near violent grappling and groping before rutting each other into the nearest surface and this day was no different

Thankfully Sakura was out when Sarada and Boruto came crashing through the Uchiha households front door, Boruto borderline using Sarada to open the door as she slammed her back against it, the sudden shot of pain up her back only acting to both piss her off and turn her on even more as she dragged him in with her, her hands clawing at his jacket borderline ripping it open as he did the same with hers, the blond pinning her up against the hallway wall as he pressed his forehead to hers glaring deep into her eyes

"You're are such a bitch" he growled, his breath hot against her lips making her shudder as she licked them

"Fuck you" she hissed back as she ripped his jacket open and slid her hands under his t-shirt tracing the muscles of his abdomen with her fingertips

"I intend to" Boruto sneered as he roughly cupped her core through her spats making her shudder and bite her lip

With his free hand Boruto wrapped it around her lower back allowing him to pick Sarada up as she tightly wound her legs around his hips, applying near bruising force to him as he proceeded to carry her to her bedroom, kicking the door open as she continued to yank and pull at his jacket to work it off of him

Upon entering the bedroom Boruto threw Sarada down onto her bed making her bounce on the mattress before pouncing on her, pinning her down to it as he took hold of her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear revealing her tight soaking slit, her eyes burning as she glared at him whilst at the same time offering no resistance to him stripping her, letting him cast her shorts and underwear aside leaving her naked from the waist down save for her shoes

"Pants off…now" she hissed as her hands went to her top, pulling it up to reveal that she had forgone a bra for the day, her perky little B cups bouncing as they were freed from the tight clothing

Grinning as Sarada stripped Boruto followed suit, shedding off his jacket and top before his pants and boxers joined the pile of his clothing on the floor, his thick heavy seven incher springing free as he pulled his boxers down making Sarada's eyes dilate at the sight of it, the Uchiha chewing her bottom lip as Boruto grabbed hold of her thighs using them to drag her to him until his cock pressed against her dripping slit "you ready or do you want to chicken out?" he smirked as he teased her pussy with his cock head

"Just shut up and fuck me" Sarada hissed back resisting the urge to slap him for daring to tease her, her strong legs clamping against his hips to prevent him from pulling away as she dug her nails into his shoulders

Grunting at the slight sting her nails brought him Boruto surged forward burying himself deep inside of her, making the Uchiha gasp breathlessly at the sudden harsh penetration, her groin bulging slightly as her cunt eagerly accepted him "you…asshole…"she hissed as she arched hard back, her head pressing back against the mattress as she got used to him inside of her

"You're the one that wanted this, don't bitch at me" the Uzumaki grunted as he took hold of one of her thighs whilst grabbing one of her breasts with the other, groping it firmly as he started to thrust deep inside of her, each thrust sending his cock slamming against her cervix making her gasp and moan shamelessly

Gritting her teeth as Boruto thrust hard and deep inside of her Sarada pressed her heels to his lower back digging them in hard "if you're going to fuck me put some effort into it!" she demanded as she fought not to give into the overwhelming pleasure his cock brought her, it was the real reason she aimed to get him so riled up every time they spoke, she was completely addicted to his touch and rough manner of the way he fucked her but she was far too proud to simply admit it

As her heels dug hard into his lower back Boruto forced himself in deeper, his hands moving to her shoulders to press her down deeper into the mattress as the bed shook and creaked under them, her toes curling in her shoes as she panted and grunted with every harsh thrust he took into her

Arching her back as another surge of pleasure coursed through her Sarada looked to Boruto and their eyes met again, their gazes fierce and fiery as if ready to spew more insults at each other, Sarada ready to bite back when Boruto's lips parted but instead of more heated dirty talk the Uzumaki took her by complete surprise

He kissed her

They had never kissed before, the realisation shocking her almost as much as the kiss itself, they had had sex several times, hell she had even sucked his cock before she had even gotten her first kiss so the feeling of his lips on hers was borderline overwhelming, the Uchiha practically melting under him as her orgasm struck her out of nowhere

Boruto wasn't far behind as the clenching of her core dragged him over the edge with her, the Uzumaki burying himself as deep as he could so that Sarada could feel his cum filling her completely before finally breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against hers

"You're such an ass…" she panted with a weary smile making Boruto chuckle

"You love it" he chuckled before kissing her again drawing a breathy mewl from her "who knew just kissing you would make you fall apart so easily?" he then teased before grunting as she jabbed her heels into his back

"Asshole"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Listen to teacher

Listen to teacher

Hanabi sighed with annoyance as she stood at the front door of the Uzumaki residence, Boruto was late for training again but this time he was taking his lack of punctuality too far as he was more than two hours late giving her the impression that he had slept in, especially since after spending a good ten minutes standing at the door knocking on it only to get no response "he's either still asleep or he's playing truant, either way I'm going to make him regret it" she stated as she finally resorted to using her spare key that Hinata had given her for emergencies

Letting herself into the house Hanabi wasn't surprised to find the place near completely silent as Naruto was at his office and Hinata was out that day with Himawari "now where was Boruto's room again?" she pondered to herself expecting to find her nephew still sound asleep when she found him readying herself to wake him up in a nice short painful manner

As she approached Boruto's bedroom however Hanabi began to hear weird noises from inside, the soft creaking of bed springs and the panting of breath making her freeze in her tracks as she reached for his door handle _"oh god is he…?"_ she gasped internally as another breathy moan came from inside of his room _"he is a teenager after all, but this doesn't excuse him…I'll just wait until he's finished to punish him"_ she decided turning to leave

"Ah! Boruto!"

The female cry of pleasure stopped Hinabi completely in her tracks and the sense of childish mischief that she had kept suppressed for several years came bubbling back up _"I know that voice"_ she purred internally as she then turned back to Boruto's door, her eyes focusing as she activated her Byakugan to see through the door

Upon looking through the door Hanabi found that Boruto was in fact not alone and pleasuring himself as she was greeted with the image of her nephew and Sarada Uchiha rutting like borderline animals on his bed, the raven haired girl eagerly taking it from behind resting her ass up on her knees with her face and chest pressed to the covers with a look of sheer pleasure on her face whilst Boruto slammed into her over and over

Biting her lip at the sight of her nephew and his girlfriend fucking Hanabi couldn't help but notice the lack of finesse the pair had, the teens going at it like wild animals out of sheer instinct than skill and whilst Sarada seemed to be enjoying it she knew it could be better for both of them

Deciding it was her duty as Boruto's teacher to make sure he excelled as much as he could in everything he did Hanabi went against all other judgement and proceeded to walk straight through the door, Boruto obviously having not expected anyone to come home any time soon leaving his bedroom door unlocked

As she entered her nephew's bedroom it became obvious that the teens were too into the act to even realise she was there allowing her to sneak up behind them, even able to climb onto the bed without being noticed by them "is that honestly the best you can do?" she then breathed in the blonds ear making him stiffen up with shock at being discovered "force it in deeper, at this angle" she then continued taking hold of Sarada's hips and pulling them back hard, forcing Boruto's cock to sink in even deeper as she pressed her body against his back making he go in at a deeper more slanted angle that he had never hit before with Sarada

Just as shocked as Boruto from Hanabi's sudden presence Sarada didn't get a chance to voice it however as a pleasured scream escaped her throat, the new deeper angle causing Boruto's cock to press against her sweet spot making her orgasm harder than she had ever done before, her petite body shaking as her toes curled and she clutched the bedsheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white

"Oh fuck" Boruto gasped as Sarada got vice tight around him, his hips shuddering as he tried to hold himself still to last longer only for Hinabi to press on his back again

"Oh no, don't leave a lady waiting, give Sarada her reward" the Hyuga encouraged pulling on Sarada's hips again setting off her nephew's climax, both teens shaking and shuddering hard with pleasure as Boruto came hard inside of Sarada making her drool through gritted teeth as her eyes rolled back into her head, her glasses falling askew and dangling off one of her ears "that's it, fill her up nice and full, you might give me a grandniece or nephew"

At Hinabi's words Sarada came again, though she would never admit it she had thought of baring Boruto's children several times so the idea of him knocking her up at that moment was even more of a turn on for her, the Uchiha then letting out a little whimper as Boruto then pulled out of her cum packed pussy

Resting back against his aunt and teacher as he panted for breath Boruto then shuddered as Hanabi took hold of his still hard cock from behind, fluidly stroking him to keep him erect "that was good, very passionate but a little unskilled" she complimented as she stroked him "you've got a good size as well, nice and thick, you definitely take after your father" she continued cooing at the fond memory of the threesome she had shared with her sister and her husband after a night out of friendly drinks

As Hanabi stroked him faster Boruto had to fight to not cum from the slow handjob, the feeling of her soft warm hands being beyond heavenly to him and even though he would never admit it he had always found his aunt attractive, especially in the tight clothing she would sometimes wear for more extreme training sessions

Feeling him throb between her fingers Hanabi then felt a longing throb in her own loins "you know I should punish you for ditching your training but as your teacher I'm duty bound to make sure you give your all in everything you do and after showing me what you can do in the bedroom I think I should help you improve, wouldn't you agree?" she breathed hot in his ear making his eyes widen and his cock throb "I'll take that as a yes"

Sliding out from under her nephew Hanabi then stood beside his bed as she proceeded to strip bare, loving how he gawked at her with wide eyes and how his cock visibly throbbed as she revealed her tight but curvy body underneath her clothing

Smirking Hanabi then glanced at Sarada finding the Uchiha still lust and orgasm drunk basking in her afterglow leaving her and Boruto relatively to themselves "I see despite your lack of grace you're not exactly lacking when it comes to the main act but first I would like to see how you work your tongue" she told him as she then sat down at the head of his bed resting against the pillows "start when you're ready"

Staring at Hanabi's pristine glistening pussy Boruto took a couple of moments to realise what she said before nodding and moving towards her, tittering at his eagerness before gasping as she felt his hot tongue press against her core "not bad…don't be too vigorous straight away…work the clit as well as the core…" she moaned as she reached down to wind her fingers into his hair

Nodding as he felt her tug on his hair Boruto slowly ran his tongue up her slit before flicking it against her clit making her gasp with pleasure, her pussy tasting so sweet yet so tangy making his cock throb with need as he took hold of her strong thighs

As Hanabi moaned louder from her nephew's tongue work Sarada began to stir, the Uchiha pushing herself up biting her lip at the sight of her boyfriend eating Hanabi's pussy, the sight making her own pussy ache for more as she crawled towards the pair, the sight of Boruto's hard cock making her mouth water as she then slid in between his legs, laying on her back in a position as if he had mounted her face as she eagerly took his cock into her mouth

"Mmmph, someone else is eager to learn" Hanabi hummed as Boruto's groan of pleasure from the sudden blowjob echoed through his aunts cunt, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch how Sarada clutched at her boyfriend's waist for balance whilst bobbing her head along his cock "that's a good girl, take it deep but don't push yourself too hard, breathe through your nose whenever you can" she coached her to which Sarada hummed in acknowledgement to the advice

Relaxing her throat Sarada then pushed her head all the way down Boruto's cock throating him to the base coughing lightly as her throat bulged around his girth, the mixed flavour of his cock, cum and her own juices on his shaft making her drool heavily around him, pleasuring him further to the point that he shuddered feeling his release rapidly approaching

"Are you going to cum? It's ok, go ahead, I want to see you feed her" Hanabi encouraged letting Boruto move away and kneel over Sarada's face, his hands in her hand holding her head as he pumped it along his cock, the Uchiha's eyes misty with lust as she let him face fuck her until she was rewarded with his thick load, his second climax of the day just as big and hot as his first filling her mouth completely making her toes curl with perverted arousal

"That's it, swallow it all, tastes amazing doesn't he?" the Hyuga smiled as Sarada nodded, Hanabi then leaning down taking the younger girl by surprise as she kissed her deeper, taking some of her nephews cum from her mouth to taste it herself "mmmm, thick and virile, just like his father" she breathed licking her lips before leaning down to take Boruto's cock into her mouth herself making him gasp with pleasure as she sucked him clean

Pulling off of him Hanabi then moved back and positioned herself face down ass up showing off her tight hot holes to the teens "now I want to see just how well you do when it comes to fucking, I've seen it, now I want to feel it"

Feeling his cock throb again Boruto then dismounted Sarada letting her sit up, finding her blushing and biting her lip at the sight of the Hyuga's tight fuck holes, the Uchiha meeting her boyfriend's gaze to which she eagerly nodded giving him the go ahead

"Ok ma'am" Boruto stated as he nervously moved behind her "I'm going in now" he continued as he pressed his cock head to her tight dripping slit, slowly teasing her before gently pushing into her drawing a low moan from his aunt

"Such a gentleman" she teased as she felt him spread her tight folds "where's that rough animal of a young man that was turning the once proud Uchiha girl into his little bitch before I got here?" she then cooed looking back and winking at Sarada as she blushed brighter

Growling with pleasure at her tone Boruto took Hanabi by surprise as he spanked her thick ass making it jiggle and shake "ah! That's it, show me some of that passion! Angle it deeper, push in harder!" she gasped gripping the bedsheets as Boruto put his whole body weight into pushing into her, her cunt feeling so perfectly filled making her eyes cross for a moment before he started pounding into her making her thick ass clap and jiggle against his groin "oh shit that's it! That's perfect! Keep going just like that! My god you're such a fucking fast learner!" she praised him as his cock hammered against her sweet spots

As Boruto hammered into Hanabi's eager cunt Sarada slowly began to touch herself whilst watching, one hand massaging her budding breast whilst the other rubbed her aching clit and pussy, biting her lip lustfully as Hanabi soon began to orgasm on her nephew's cock, his tongue having brought her half way to climax already and his vigorous pace was just what she needed to tip over the edge

"Oh my god…you're so tight! It's too hot!" Boruto gasped as Hanabi squeezed tighter around him in her orgasm quickly dragging him over the edge with her before he could warn her further

"Oooh yes that's it! Always…try to cum…whilst your partner is…orgasming" Hanabi panted as her body thrummed with sheer ecstasy "it greatly increases…her pleasure…" she continued before just letting her head fall to the mattress as she just enjoyed the throws of ecstasy coursing through her veins

Half way through his climax Boruto then took his aunt by surprise as he suddenly flipped her onto her back and started pounding into her again, flooding her womb with more and more of his cum whilst making her heavy breasts bounce to his pace "oh god fuck! You virile little bastard! Keep fucking me just like that!" Hanabi screamed as her toes curled in the air, her hands grasping at the back of her knees to hold her legs up to let her nephew rut her cunt as much as he wanted

Fingering herself faster as she watched her boyfriend fuck Hanabi as fast and rough as he could she cried out as she brought herself to climax, pumping her fingers feverishly in and out of her needy hole as Boruto came yet again further filling his aunts hot pussy

Panting heavily with exertion Hanabi then sat up on her elbows as Boruto pulled out of her "very good, now show me what you've learned on Sarada" she instructed as Boruto sat back trying to catch his breath

"I don't think…I can…" he panted back only for Hanabi to reach forward, tapping her finger tips to several points on the teens lower abdomen and groin and to his surprise his cock sprang back to life with renewed vigour

"Just a little something I learned to do when guys couldn't keep up with me" the Hyuga tittered before casting her glance to Sarada "go on then, if you perform well enough I'll give you a week off of training" she then promised knowing that she had been pushing her nephew extra hard lately

Looking over to Sarada to see if she was ok with it Boruto was surprised when the Uchiha all but pounced on him, mounting his lap and guiding his renewed erection to her aching slit "so eager, that's good" Hanabi praised her biting her lip as Sarada then slammed down on Boruto's cock letting out a cry of pleasure as she started to ride him as fast as she could

Gritting his teeth as he took hold of Sarada's ass Boruto did his best to follow Hanabi's instructions in his position, thrusting up hard and deep trying to curve his cock with every thrust to hit Sarada's sweet spots and whilst it was awkward to perform the cries of pleasure that came from her showed that he was doing something right

"Oh fuck Boruto yes! Just like that! Deeper!" the Uchiha cried as she worked her hips harder, her perky breasts bouncing in her boyfriend's face as he thrust up into her hard, soon having her orgasm hard on his cock, her body going limp on his lap as her eyes rolled back into her head

As Sarada went limp Boruto took the chance to take over, pushing her onto her back and hanging her legs over his shoulders as he thrust into her, the new angle allowing him to push in much deeper having the Uchiha garbling unintelligibly as she just laid there letting her body buck and bounce to his pace, her toes curling in the air as he soon came one last time flooding her completely like he had done Hanabi

"Very good" Hanabi beamed admiring how Sarada practically glowed as Boruto pulled out of her "I think that more than made up for you skipping your training today"

"Yeah, sorry about that, we kinda lost track of time" Boruto apologised rubbing the back of his head to which Hanabi ruffled his hair

"You're let off this time but if you ever do it again I'll have you running laps around the village from dawn till dusk with rocks strapped to your ankles" Hanabi 'joke' threatened as she then got up and started to get dressed "you know I mean it, enjoy your week off" she then told him flashing him a wink before strutting off to let herself out leaving Boruto both unnerved by her threat and happy to be given several days off from her harsh training

Especially since he now had now 'techniques' to use with Sarada in the bedroom

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Fill in for me

Fill in for me

 _Ping!_

Hearing her phone go off Sakura checked it to find another message from Ino

Since the blonde was away on a mission she had asked Sakura to check in on Sai and Inojin daily to make sure that they were ok and hadn't burned the house down or anything, and with Inojin currently being out training that left Sakura and Sai alone in the house

 _Hey, Sai's phone is broken, can you pass something on for me?_

Reading Ino's text Sakura replied telling her 'of course' wondering what kind of message it would be to have Ino asking her permission to relay it, the pink haired woman not having to wait long as a picture text was sent to her and opening it Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as her phone screen was graced with the image of Ino flashing the camera

Swallowing thickly as her mouth went dry at the sight of the picture Sakura quickly stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where Sai was fixing drinks "here…Ino sent you this" she stated looking away from him as she showed him her phone

Taking the phone from her Sai gave a slight smile at the sight of his wife flashing her breasts to him, texting her back his approval and that he and Inojin were missing her before simply handing Sakura her phone back with a quiet thank you

Mere moments after taking her phone back Sakura received another message from Ino, her cheeks flushing even brighter as she read it

 _Make Sai send me a dick pic_

Swallowing thickly Sakura bit her lip at the thought of being able to see Sai's cock, it had been several months since Sasuke had left on his latest excursion and before he had left he had spoken to her about how he was neglecting her needs and that if she needed relief whilst he was away she had his permission to go to those they both trusted and whilst Sasuke and Sai were hardly best friends they did trust each other

Biting her lip Sakura turned back to Sai holding her phone out again "hey, Ino wants an…intimate picture of you" she explained handing Sai the phone for him to read the text, the pale man simply tilting his head with an agreeing grunt showing that he was going to perform Ino's request

With that she expected Sai to leave the room or at least ask her to leave so that he could take the picture but it seemed that Sai deemed her close enough to lack modesty around her as he promptly dropped his pants and aimed her phones camera to his groin whilst her eyes widened at the sight of his cock _"oh my god how does he hide that thing?!"_ the pink haired woman internally screamed as Sai was easily near six inches flaccid, the sight of it making her core clench and her mouth water as he stroked himself to full length from going six inches to an easy nine

Taking the picture Sai then held the phone out for Sakura to take clearing his throat to snap her out of the trance she had fallen into, the Medical Ninja even drooling a little bit before realising that she had been staring

"Sorry" she smiled awkwardly as she took her phone back trying her best not to resume staring at his manhood as he pulled his pants back up when her phone vibrated again

" _Hey, can you do me another really big favour?"_ came another request from Ino making Sakura wonder what she could possibly mean now

" _Ok, what is it?"_

" _Could you have sex with Sai? He looks like he's really pent up and you have to admit, you need it bad girl"_

Sakura's heart dropped a little at the last part of the message, was it really that obvious that she was pent up? She had been masturbating more to deal with her need for intimacy but that was a private matter for her and she was sure that she wasn't showing that she was essentially gagging for it most hours she was awake

" _Are you serious?"_ she texted back, she had to check that it was just a joke, it had to be a joke

" _Come on forehead, at the Village meeting last week you spent half of it trying to stare through Naruto's desk trying to look at his dick"_

" _I was not!"_ Sakura texted back faster than she ever had before, her face nearly as pink as her hair whilst her loins burned nearly as hot as her temper _"are you out of your mind? I can't just fuck Sai!"_

" _Why not? Sakura I swear if you don't go and get some dick I will make you regret it so drop the goody two shoes act and show my man a good time!"_ Ino retorted before turning her phone off to prevent Sakura from arguing further, something the pinkette quickly found out as none of her further texts went through

Slamming her phone down on the counter Sakura let out a heavy sigh wondering how she had gotten herself in that situation, she wasn't COMPLETELY against having sex with Sai, he was a handsome man after all but she had never expected that Ino would just drop her in it so suddenly

Looking over to the pale man she found that he had finished the drinks and was now quietly 'doodling' on some parchment, the words and drawings he made coming to life on the parchment as he practiced his techniques leaving Sakura to what she was doing, the pink haired woman biting her lip as her eyes then travelled down to his groin, he was so well hung and she was in desperate need of filling so maybe this was a good thing "Sai…"

"She asked you to sleep with me didn't she?"

Flinching at his sudden response in his signature deadpan tone Sakura was surprised that he had figured it out so quickly, had he spied on her phone when she wasn't looking? "How did you…has Ino done this before?"

"Whenever she goes out on a mission" Sai replies with an ever so slight curve of his lips "last month she asked Tenten to check up on me and Inojin"

"And did you…?"

"She likes having her hair pulled" Sai stated to which Sakura let out a wavering moan before she could stop herself, her thighs clenching together as she lost her balance for a moment supporting herself against the counter "is Ino pressuring you? You don't have to do this if you truly don't want to, Tenten agreed because she was feeling lonely, you coming to visit is nice enough"

"I'm not against it" Sakura responded a little faster than she had expected to "it's just so sudden, it's not like I haven't thought about it before, Ino doesn't really keep secrets about you two" she continued as her face flushed further, her core starting to ache uncomfortably as she rubbed her thighs together "and Sasuke does trust you so it wouldn't be a bad thing"

Taking that as a yes from her Sai set his brush and parchment aside and took Sakura by surprise as he approached her, cupping her face to kiss her firmly whilst using his free hand to cup her between the legs, a shocked muffled gasp escaping Sakura's lips before it was swiftly followed by a low needy moan, the Medic starting to hungrily kiss him back spreading her legs a little so that he could comfortably rub her through her spats feeling no underwear underneath

Breaking the kiss Sai then gently turned Sakura around, the pink haired woman putting up no resistance as he then bent her over and slowly pulled her shorts down allowing her thick bouncy ass to jiggle free before revealing her needy, dripping, still pristine cunt

Biting her lip as she raised her legs to step out of her spats Sakura then looked back at Sai to see him dropping his pants to free his oh so well hung cock again, the pink haired woman's eyes shining with delight and lust as she then felt him press against her long neglected core and at that moment she didn't know whether to thank Ino or fucking go down on her

Feeling her start to push back against him Sai took hold of Sakura's ass and with one smooth stroke buried himself inside of her down to the base, making her eyes cross as his cock head pressed against her cervix "oh fuck Sai!" she screamed as she climaxed within moments of being penetrated, not realising just how pent up she had been as her body quickly became limp falling forward onto the counter twitching slightly every couple of moments as she panted heavily

"Are you ok?" Sai asked as he felt Sakura go limp in his grasp, Ino had never had any complaints about his skill in the bedroom but he had never thought he was that good, Sakura simply moaning back as her hands lazily went to her top starting to pull at it trying to remove it to which Sai aided her, pulling her back so that he could fully remove her top freeing her breasts and leaving her in just her sandals as she breathed that she wanted to move to somewhere more comfortable

A minute later the pair were in the living room, Sai's clothes scattered on the floor as Sakura had insisted he strip down as well and after a few moments recharge Sakura was back at full strength as she rode her best friend's husband reverse cowgirl style on the couch, acting purely on muscle memory as it had been far too long since she had been truly fucked

"Oh yes…oh yes….yesssss" Sakura moaned as she pumped her hips up and down, her ass clapping against Sai's stomach as her head rolled around in sheer bliss, this was what she needed, this was what she always fucking needed, her pussy gripping Sai's cock and refusing to let go only getting tighter with every single movement she made "it feels so good Sai! Tell your wife I fucking love her!"

In response Sai just groaned, so quiet and light that Sakura barely heard it but what she did hear sent a blissful shiver up her spine, the pink haired woman reaching down to grab his hands and lifting them to place them on her tits, encouraging him to grope and fondle her as much as he pleased as she rode him faster and more erratically losing herself in pleasure, her second orgasm building up rapidly as her pussy got even wetter and tighter

Slamming down harder and faster Sakura then felt Sai start to throb inside of her as precum began to pour into her, the pink haired Ninja promptly hopping off of Sai's cock and turning around to drop to her knees, pressing her breasts around his cock "not inside me…cum on my face…" she moaned as she worked her tits along his length before gasping in delight as his cock erupted, his load hitting her hard in the face coating her skin and hair whilst the rest landed on her breasts as she continued to stimulate him with them, the thickness and heat of his seed on her face enough to set off her orgasm making her moan louder in bliss

Panting heavily as she then rested back on her knees Sakura moved her hands up to her face, scooping some of the cum from her cheeks before licking her fingers clean "fuck I needed that" she panted feeling the best she had done in months, her skin glistening with sweat and giving off a blissful afterglow as she licked the cum from her lips "when's Ino coming home?"

"She should be gone for another week" Sai replied wiping the sweat from his brow, his face still relatively stoic but it was obvious to Sakura that he had enjoyed the act just as much as her

"Want me to come back tomorrow? I could help around the house, cook for Inojin, fill in for Ino in bed" Sakura purred as she licked up more cum from around her mouth

It was definitely an offer Sai wasn't going to turn down willingly

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Where we first met

Where we first met

Humming to himself as he walked through the deep forest that surrounded Konohagakure reading through the message Hinata had left him _"the kids are staying at Sakura's for the night, meet me at the spot where we first met xx"_

After some thinking he knew that they had met deep in the forest back when he was getting bullied and she had helped comfort him but he for the life of him couldn't remember the exact location in the forest and had now been searching for a good hour

Stopping to rest against a tree Naruto decided to try to sense his wife's chakra, focusing for a moment before flinching as he heard soft footsteps behind him "I guess I should have put more precise instructions in my message" he then heard Hinata speak behind him

Spinning around he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head "yeah, I remember where we had met, just not the exact spot, you have to give me credit though, when we met I was getting beat up pretty bad" he chuckled before noticing that Hinata was wearing her old jacket from when they had first started their training, the clothing extremely tight to her now much curvier body as she held it closed, pulling it down as well so that it ended just after her legs started which were clad in mesh pants "so why did you want to meet here?"

A small smile graced Hinata's features as she then slowly unzipped her jacket "it was nearly thirty years ago today that we met, the day I knew I had met someone special" she spoke as she then fully undid the jacket to reveal that she wasn't wearing mesh pants but an entire mesh body suit with nothing underneath, her large heavy breasts and tight pristine cunt on perfect display for her husband under the material

"Holy shit" Naruto gasped at the sight of his wife's attire, Hinata had never been so bold outside the confines of their bedroom before and by the quick heavy tenting in his pants it was obvious to both of them that he greatly approved of her actions

Licking her lips as her face glowed with a slight blush Hinata completely shrugged off her jacket, letting it fall to the ground as she then took hold of her mesh suit at the chest and with one pull tore it allowing her breasts to spill free as she proceeded to squat down in front of Naruto and start undoing his pants to which he just stood watching her every action

Upon freeing her husband's cock Hinata hummed at the sight of it, wrapping a warm hand around his length lovingly stroking it before planting a kiss on the head, her white eyes fluttering closed as she then took the first half of his manhood into her mouth and started to suck hard, her free hand massaging one of her breasts as she squatted in front of him, bobbing her head along the first few inches of his manhood whilst her hand stroked the rest

"Oh my god Hinata…" Naruto gasped as Hinata twisted and turned her head from side to side, her tongue working every inch it touched as she then moved her hand to throat him completely, her wide white eyes staring up at him with love and worship as she swallowed several times, making her gullet tighten around his fat cock to further pleasure him as her hands massaged his toned thighs

Grabbing her head Naruto then groaned and shuddered as her tongue poked out to press against his balls setting off his climax, his cock erupting down his wife's throat making her gag slightly as she clutched at his hips, forcing herself to stay in place as she swallowed repeatedly, gulping down his thick salty seed "oh fuck…fuck yeah…" he groaned as she continued to suck and swallow around his cock draining his load completely

As his grasp on her head relaxed Hinata pulled away, moving her hands from his hips to cup her breasts pressing the huge mounds around her husband's cock immediately for a tit fuck, moaning heatedly as she used her biggest assets to pleasure the love of her life, rocking back and forth on her toes to rub her breasts along his shaft over and over

"Does it feel good?" she moaned as her huge bust completely encased Naruto's cock, loving how it pulsed and throbbed in her cleavage "you feel so good, so hot" she panted moving her tits faster, putting her full effort into making her husband cum again, the Hyuga heiress then letting out a sharp cry of delight as Naruto quickly came again, his seed filling her cleavage before shooting out onto her face, forcing her to close one eye as she opened her mouth to catch as much as she could, all whilst continued to move her breasts along his cock stimulating him throughout his climax

When the Hokage's second climax was finished Hinata gasped as he suddenly grabbed her and made her bend over against the nearest tree, her cunt clenching with need as he tore a hole in her mesh suit to further expose it as she swayed her hips for him "Naruto…please…use me as you wish" she all but pleaded as she dug her fingers into the bark of the tree shaking her ass for her husband encouraging him to fuck her as hard as he pleased

Taking hold of her wide child bearing hips Naruto buried his still rock hard cock into her welcoming folds, his wife promptly orgasming as his thick cock pushed deep inside of her, the sheer feeling of him inside of her being sexual ecstasy to her, the milf hanging her head low as her body shook with ecstasy

Spanking his wife hard making her ass clap and ripple Naruto then started to rail into her as hard as he could, the sound of her ass clapping against his groin loud and shameless along with her pants and moans of ecstasy, her huge tits bouncing wildly as she raked her nails down the tree bark, her eyes wide and manic with pleasure and her tongue hanging as she panted like a bitch in heat, her hips popping back to take her husband's cock harder and deeper, her pussy so tight and wet for him caressing every inch of him with every thrust

As Hinata started to cum again Naruto leaned forward, parting her hair away to expose her neck before leaning down to sink his teeth into it, biting down on the nape of her neck making the Hyuga Heiress gasp and let out a low lustful moan as another orgasm hit her hard, her pussy squeezing him even tighter dragging him over the edge with her making the milf moan louder with every spurt of his hot cum into her hot needy cunt

Losing the strength in her legs and arms Hinata fell forward only for Naruto to grab her and hold her up as he took a few more hard deep thrusts into her, making sure to completely bury his load in her needy cunt before pulling her back against him as she panted and moaned with pleasure

No words were spoken between them but it was clear to them that they were thinking the same thing

This was going to become a yearly tradition

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Bad date recovery

Bad date recovery

Hanabi sighed as she walked through the streets of Konohagakure, a light blush lacing her cheeks after a night of drinking that had followed another disastrous date

It was always the same, either the guy was intimidated by how intense she could get or she'd end up lumped with someone who simply wanted in on the Hyuga name, either way it always ended with the guy either bailing or with her threatening to kick his ass before she drank the night away

Checking the time she sighed as she realised that it was only 10pm and the night was still young but she was far too drunk to be allowed back into a bar leading her to the all too familiar predicament of not wanting to go home but being unable to do anything fun outside of home

Moving to sit down on a bench Hanabi moved to put her phone away when an idea struck her, a devious smile gracing her face as she pulled her phone back out and brought up her sisters number and called it, tapping her foot as the phone rang for a few moments before Hinata finally replied with a tired 'hello?' "hey sis, I struck out again, I need to borrow Naruto for a couple hours, you cool with that?" she asked before Hinata could get another word out

Ever since their drunken threesome Hinata had been kind enough to 'loan out' her husband to her sister whenever Hanabi was lonely or needed stress relief after seeing how happy Naruto made her in the bedroom giving the younger Hyuga the much needed relief she required from time to time

"Oh that's a shame, of course, Naruto's home alone right now sleeping off a hard day and I'm with the kids at Sakura's, I'm sure he'll be happy to wake up for you" Hinata replied bringing a grin to her sisters face

"Thanks sis, you're the best" Hanabi beamed before ending the call and standing up from the seat "I'm getting some dick tonight" she breathed lustfully as she pocketed her phone and headed off towards the Uzumaki household, thankful that she had the spare key to the house on her alongside her own house key as she would routinely crash on the living room couch when she was too drunk to walk all the way home

Upon arriving at the Uzumaki household Hanabi smiled as she noticed several lights still on inside showing that Naruto was most likely still awake, the Hyuga fishing out her spare key and promptly letting herself in

Upon entering the house and removing her shoes Hanabi started to hear quiet snoring coming from the living room and upon investigating she found Naruto sleeping on the couch in his shirt and underwear with his pants on the floor, the Hokage seemingly having only gotten halfway through undressing before fatigue got the better of him "overworking yourself as always I see" the Hyuga tittered as she made her way towards him

Eyeing his natural flaccid bulge in his underwear Hanabi bit her lip before stripping naked, relieved to be out of her form fitting clothing as she carelessly tossed her clothes to the side before slinking down to her knees placing her hands on Naruto's thighs, gently massaging them as she hungrily eyed the bulge in his pants "oh sis you are so lucky" she breathed leaning in to kiss Naruto's bulge practically able to taste him through the thin fabric of his underwear

Nipping her teeth onto the hem of his underwear Hanabi then skilfully pulled them down to free his cock and balls, giggling as his flaccid manhood slapped against her face for a moment as it was freed "so big and yet still soft, how does Hinata walk?" she purred as she then wrapped a soft hand around him admiring his warmth and girth

Whilst it wasn't the first time she had laid eyes on his cock she couldn't fully recollect the time she had last seen it as the drunken threesome she had shared with her sister and husband had been so drink fueled that it was a mere happy but clouded memory for her

Wrapping both hands around his cock she stroked him faster feeling him throb as he started to stir from his slumber, the Hyuga tittered as she then proceeded to stuff as much of his hardening cock into her mouth, her white eyes fluttering closed as the heady sweaty flavour of him had her drooling heavily, adoring his taste as she started to suck hard trying to get him erect as soon as possible

Groaning as he slowly awoke to the feeling of the soft wet heat of a tongue on his cock, sitting up expecting to find his wife going down on him but instead he was faced with the image of his sister in law eagerly bobbing her head along his cock "huh, what the hell?!" he exclaimed in shock trying to get up only for Hanabi to place a hand on his stomach, pressing her finger tips to several Chakra pressure points to make him freeze in place as she slowly pulled her mouth from his cock

"It's ok, Hinata gave me the go ahead" she told him as she almost lovingly stroked his cock "you honestly thought I'd actually make you cheat on my sister?"

"...you've got a point there" the Hokage pointed out visibly relaxing and calming down

"Good, I really struck out tonight and I really need some dick so be a good brother in law and let me throat this monster" the Hyuga replied before promptly stuffing his cock back into her mouth, her throat relaxing as much as possible to take him nearly all the way down to the base before she had to stop

As she did so Naruto shuddered with pleasure, proceeding to shed off his shirt to lie fully naked on his couch as Hanabi climbed onto it to lie on her front between his legs, the white eyed girl then raising her hips to stick her ass in the air shaking it for Naruto's enjoyment as she continued the blowjob, she may not have had Hinata's assets but she knew how to drive a guy wild with what she had

Naruto seemed to have no problems with what she had anyway as his eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her shaking ass, cupping the back of his sister in laws head to encourage her to throat him deeper to which she eagerly obeyed, forcing herself deeper until she finally kissed his pubic bone

Moaning louder as she throated him completely Hanabi held him down, loving the feeling of his fat cock stretching her throat making her eyes roll back as she deeply inhaled his musk, her arms winding under his legs to grip them tight as she stared up at him with lustful eyes, now drunk on both sake and cock

"Holy shit Hanabi" Naruto panted as his sister in law continued to show off her oral skill, the Hyuga tilting and gyrating her head to both rub her soft lips against the base of his cock whilst letting her throat massage his length as her cheeks slowly tinted red from the lack of air

Holding him down her throat for as long as she could Hanabi eventually had to pull away, gasping loudly as she did so as thick lines of saliva connected Naruto's cock to her throat "fuck...fucking big delicious cock…" she panted letting her tongue hang out as she panted "my sisters a fucking lucky bitch to be able to suck on this monster every day" she purred biting her lip as she stared lovingly at his glistening cock, loving how it throbbed in her grasp as she began stroking him with both hands watching the precum starting to bead at the tip before leaning forward to lick it up

Feeling him throb harder as she lapped at his cock head Hanabi wrapped her lips around the first couple of inches of him before starting to stroke him as fast as she could, looking him dead in the eyes as she did so in a silent demand for him to feed her his cum, even moving a hand down to cup his balls as she sucked as hard as she could on his cock head

Gently squeezing his balls Hanabi's eyes shot open as she was then rewarded with his cum, her cheeks flushing brighter as she simpered at the heat and taste of his thick load, Naruto swearing that he could see hearts in her pale pupils as she gulped down his seed, her hand never stopping stroking him as she continued to fondle his balls throughout his release

As she swallowed his cum Hanabi felt her dripping cunt clench with need, the taste and heat of his load nearly making her orgasm from sheer arousal alone " _how the hell does Hinata not spend all day sucking him off?! And how do I not have more nieces and nephews with the size of his loads?!"_ she thought as she continued to gulp down his seed until finally his cock stopped spurting thick delicious cum

Pulling her mouth off of him Hanabi then meticulously licked his cock clean of any last drops of his cum before moving up to straddle his waist "I am going to ride this dick until you are cumming dust" she husked as she ground down on him rubbing her dripping cunt along the underside of his cock biting her lip as she felt him throb against her opening "I want you to fuck me until I can't fucking walk, I want you to use me like you use my sister"

Naruto's cock throbbed harder at her lustful words as he growled huskily, his eyes glinting red making Hanabi's core clench at the thought of waking up Kurama during the act, the Hyuga raising her hips to press her slit to his cock head whilst he reached up to cup her full firm round ass, making her moan as she then slammed herself down all the way to the base of his fat juicy dick

"Fuck yes! Fuck I needed this!" she screamed out in bliss as her groin and lower abdomen bulge slightly, his cock head pressing firmly to her cervix making her feel like she was so full she was going to burst "take that fucking pussy! Treat it like it's yours!" she outright demanded as she slammed her hips up and down as hard as she could

Panting and groaning in pleasure as Hanabi rode him almost painfully Naruto spanked her ass hard before starting to buck his hips to fuck her back, making the Hyuga bounce harder on his cock "oh fucking shit that's good! Come on fox boy! Show me why you make my sister's legs go weak!" she exclaimed running her nails down his chest before yelping as he suddenly spun them around to pin her to the couch "oh fuck! Fucking break that cunt you bastard!"

"You asked for it!" he growled back as he then put more power into his thrusts, forcibly arching Hanabi's back to reach the deepest possible angle into her dripping pussy, making her pale eyes cross as her body shook in violent orgasm from the constant attack on her g-spot from his cock, her toes curling tight in the air as she rolled her head back in a blissful moan

As Hanabi rolled through her orgasm Naruto kept his pace up, the sounds of his body hammering against hers filling the ground floor of his home alongside her moans and demands for more, her legs clamping over his shoulders as she looked him dead in the eye, her eyes wide and almost manic with pleasure as she gripped at his arms and tried to buck her hips as best she could in her position "don't you dare pussy out and pull out! Give me everything you've got, I want to feel it deep!" she panted as she felt him start to throb and pour precum into her spasming cunt

With a few more hard deep thrusts Naruto gave Hanabi what she wanted, making the younger Hyuga sister keen in ecstasy as he flooded her cunt and womb with his seed "oh my god yes! Fill my pussy, give me all your fucking cum!" she all but pleaded as her toes curled tighter, her body shaking near violently in her orgasm aftershocks staring down between them where they were connected practically able to see the base of Naruto's cock pulse as he emptied his balls inside of her

When Naruto finally stopped and pulled out Hanabi fell limp on the couch, her body dripping with sweat as she panted for breath, her pussy still twitching as blissful aftershocks coursed through her veins "holy fuck...best I've ever had…" she purred licking her lips as she looked up at him

Only to yelp again a moment later as he took hold of her and flipped her over again, pulling her hips up as he took his place behind her pressing his cock head to her tightest hole "oh fuck, still want more?" Hanabi moaned before letting out a shrill gasp and letting her tongue hang out for a second as Naruto then pushed balls deep into her ass "I'll take that as a yes!" she then outright squealed as his girth reshaped her insides, making her groin bulge out again as her toes curled and she clutched onto the couch cushions for dear life as Naruto began to rail into her quickly reducing her brain to pleasure addled mush

(The next morning)

Hanabi sighed as she stood against the kitchen counter taking a sip of her coffee clad only in one of Hinata's robes, Boruto and Himawari having taken the excuse of her being too tired to walk the further distance home and having simply crashed on their couch again "someone's up early" she then heard the soft tone of her sister greet her as Hinata walked in dressed in just a robe as well and by the hickeys on her neck it showed that Naruto had recharged through the night after she and the kids had gotten back and given her some good morning sex "feeling better than last night?"

"Amazing, well aside from the limp your husband gave me, I'm going to have to tell Boruto that Choji's kid sat on it or something next time I train him" Hanabi replied with a slight titter enjoying the dull ache her pussy and ass still had from the night before "after what Naruto did to me I don't think I'll be needing to go guy hunting for a while"

"Well you're always welcome back the next time you strike out" Hinata teased back as she went to pour a cup of coffee for herself

"Thanks sis, you're the best" Hanabi smiled back, already planning on simply going out drinking after a few days and lying about striking out

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
